Panty Shot
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Reno being evil against Cissnei...


**Title**: Panty shot

**Subtitle**: How to get back on a Turk?

**Chapter**: 1

**Summary**: Cissnei goes on mission, in nothing more but a skanky little Wutaian waitress outfit (similar to the French waitress outfit) that Reno appreciates

**Pairing**: none

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Fluffy fluff.

**Disclaimer**: (apparently I forgot disclaimers for most of my stories) all characters belong to rightful owners. I just play with 'm.

**A/N**: go thank :devkilth: for the idea of Cissnei in a waitress outfit ;p thanks to her, I caught the plotbunnie!

---

What the hell?

Cissnei glared at the outfit that hung on the dresser.

It was… short.

Perhaps a little too short.

It looked tight as well… how the heck was she going to wear that?

Who's idea was this?

What sick pervert had thought of her this for the mission?

---

She did her best to cover up her legs, but it never got past midway her well toned thighs. It was incredibly tight, and incredibly skanky and incredibly horrific in her eyes.

It was cute, feminine and lovely, with laces and lace rims and rushes everywhere and lovely little ribbons and whatsoever that helped making it cute, feminine and lovely.

She hated it.

---

Next to that, she couldn't tie the laces on the back alone. Who on Gaia expected her to wear this?

Now Cissnei was too damn proud to ask one of her fellow Turks to help her out. She would never hear the end of it. Better was to ask one of the SOLDIERs to help her. But who?

Angeal could help, but since she had to go on a mission within half an hour, she wouldn't get away without everyone looking at her.

Zack was an eager puppy. Before she knew it, the puppy would jump her. Literally.

Genesis was a better choice, but with his manner of speech, it would take hours to get out.

Reno.

How the heck he suddenly appeared in her mind, she didn't know. But he created this mission for her, probably sent for the outfit as well, so he'd better help her getting dressed.

So SOLDIER was discarded.

---

_What the hell?_

He stared at Cissnei wearing this little skanky Wutaian waitress outfit.

It was cute, and fluffy, full of laces in the small bodice and rushes everywhere, with this little lovely nurse maid headdress.

On a very grumpy Cissnei.

'You look even better than I thought… '

'Do something indecent, and you'll be paying for it.' With a vicious snarl, she turned around, 'please tie the laces, will you?' He was still her superior.

'I should have you get undressed and…' Before he could react, she pressed a gun to his temple, 'no need to get angry babe!'

'Just tie the laces and get me out of here.' With a sigh she prepared herself for the worst. The tying of laces wasn't the most pleasurable thing, and from what she understood, the corset would be a total hell.

'As you wish, doll face.'

With her waist, it wouldn't have to be tied that hard. Actually, it fitted her almost like a glove, as if it was made for her.

'Well, that's done.'

'Done?'

'What? You suddenly changed your mind and want out?'

She let out a sigh before she turned around, 'yep, out of the building, pretty much unseen. You thought of this mission, so you help me out.'

'As in… no? you're a big girl, you can handle yourself.' He fiddled in his breast pocket and got this cell phone with cam out. Cissnei shouldn't have turned her back on him, again.

'why?' she asked, as she got her coat. Something flashed and clicked. And was stuffed away very fast again.

'It's for the mission, doll face. You will do as informed, and nothing more.' He quickly continued.

She rolled her eyes, again, 'moron.'

'What was that?'

'I love you!'

'Sure you do, doll face, sure you do.'

---

iWell girl, be proud, be beautiful and above all, be stunning. /iWith her toe nails painted in some silly Mideel pedicure – the latest hot issue in fashion world – she put on her matching black Mary Jane's and stepped out of her quarters, into the busy life of the 50th floor of the Shinra Building.

All eyes turned to her. About fifteen employees staring their eyes out as she stepped into the busy corridor.

'What's that? Catching flies? Close your mouths before your tongues can clean your boots!' Reno bellowed behind her, 'staring at a lady isn't decent.'

'I thought I had to help myself?' _and thanks for the panty shot, idiot… I'll get back on you_.

'When you're there, doll face.' He proceeded her to the elevator, 'get in.' to the other employees he flashed his famous grin, 'whoever dares to gossip, will clean this elevator, with his toothbrush!'

Suddenly no one had seen anything.

---

It wasn't a long trip, only very uncomfortable. This skanky little outfit clung to her body, but the skirt was almost plastered horizontal onto her body, thanks to a huge petticoat underneath. It had a little apron in the front, with laced rims and little knots and roses. As if she didn't look cute enough.

Two blocks away Reno parked the car. He reached in front of her, into the dash board cabinet and sought something. Finally he found this little box and sat up again, 'here you go. A little microphone and earpiece. for us to listen, but for your safety as well.'

'Like I won't be raped in this.'

'Sorry sweetheart, it comes with the job.'

'Sure it does.'

With all items applied, she left the car and tried to run on Mary Jane's. _Note to self: never run on these torture instruments again._

---

As miss Jane she got to work as a waitress in some fancy restaurant, where apparently potential terrorists and some Shin-Ra employees would trade information for money. Thus it would prove to be a boring evening.

'Why not sent a cadet?'

'Because we're all out of cadets. They're in Wutai.' Reno's voice was a bit breaking up, 'you sound uncomfortable.'

'Try wearing this, on high heels and say that again.'

'Fat chance.'

'I make you.'

'You want a raise in salary?'

'With you, I have to do unspeakable things.'

'Like?'

'You're impossible.'

'Thanks doll face.'

---

Rufus stared the eyes out of his head. His father had appointed him to befriend the traitor and dine with him and the terrorists.

He knew the Turks were good in hiding, but Cissnei had this… this… she always looked the same. Her hair, her eyes, her expression. The only thing was, she looked so damn cute.

A little skirt that hardly covered her bum, with above that a bodice that clung to her body and made her waist look fragile. Combined with a little maid's cap she was cuter than he ever thought she'd be.

'You like that maid, boy?' with his seventeen years old, Rufus was still a boy. A reckless boy who – as he told the terrorists – resented his father – what he actually did – and hoped with their help to overthrow the regime of his father, so they could rule instead. He of course, wanted nothing but the money and to get out of Shin-Ra forever.

'If you like her well, you can have her.' The man next to Rufus tucked a few bills in her bodice and smiled, 'help my friend tonight, will ya?'

Help my friend tonight, will ya? He would pay with his life, after she had made him wear Mary Janes. How dared he to say such things to her!

Rufus gave a weary nod, hardly paying attention to anything anymore. Dark Nation, the Cuahl, growled soft from under the table, bringing him back to his senses.

Silently she served dish after dish for the seven men, listening to every word they said. As their maid, she wasn't allowed to leave the room, so she could listen very well to them. And she could play with them….

Bend a little too far over the table, giving the men on the other side a perfect view on her small bosom. Pouting a little, so one would give her a gentle slap on the butt for being "disrespectful" – he would pay for that with his hands. With all sorts of little manners, she had won their trust within an hour or so. During dinner, they spilled information about pretty much anything they planned.

Rufus stood at last, 'thus, my friends, I announce the end of our relationship. All is done and you don't need me anymore. I trust you will handle anything with care?'

The elderly man next to him nodded, 'don't forget your lassie.'

'Come here, girl.' Girl? What was he thinking? She was at least ten years older than he was. Never would he catch up with her.

Obedient she followed the order, and in Rufus eyes she just looked too cute.

Outside the dining room Rufus let his hand wonder across the back of her bodice.

'You're loosing altitude, flyboy.' She grumbled softly.

'So?'

'You wish to loose something valuable to all men?'

'Like?' he wish he wouldn't have said that. Immediately she stomped his foot with her Mary Jane. From her silk stocking she fetched a small handgun, pressed him against the wall and pressed the handgun against his groin.

'Like that?'

At the same moment the doors of the dining room opened. The remainder of the fourteen men walked out with smoking cigars and glasses of brandy.

Quick Rufus had to find an explanatory for this… sight.

---

_Why…_ she thought. _What have I done that I deserved this? First Reno and now Rufus! _

Rufus had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her full on the lips. Her hand with the gun was still trapped between them.

'Wow, she indeed wants you, but ehm… get a room you two!' followed by more indecent proposals of the men teaching Rufus how to take a woman in various positions.

'I'm in the mood to kill 'm all. How about you?' he whispered against her lips.

'Torture first.' She grinned back.

'You're cruel… I like that.'

'Thank you… learned from the best.'

'After that, my room?'

'Reno can hear us.'

'Screw Reno. If he wants a raise in salary he'd better do some good ass kissing with my dad if he gives this shit out.'

'I'd like to see him do that.'

'Got a link to the cams in dad's office. Want to see?'

'More the original and all the copies of that panty shot he made… and I want those pictures destroyed.'

_Note to self,_ Rufus thought, _safe a copy for myself._

With that said, both left the restaurant, and left dozens of Turks to get in, and take care of the terrorists…

---

owari


End file.
